Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Nightmare
Sunday, May 20, 2012 Hey guys, jmbsonic55 here, more creeped out than ever. It all happened with one of my favorite games of all time, San Andreas for the PS2. I was digging through my closet one day and discovered my old PS2 lying there. The cords, and everything were already plugged in. I took it to my shelf and plugged the system in. It worked fine. I thought I had lost the PS2 so I sold all of my games for it, including San Andreas. Knowing it worked, I went straight to eBay.com and searched up San Andreas. I found one new for only $4.99 with free shipping. Thinking it was too good to be true, I bought it anyways. About three days later it came in the mail in a weird looking box. I opened up the box and all that was lying there was a disc. No game case or label. Just "gta sa" in black marker. "Odd" I thought to myself. I shrugged and put the game in my PS2. Right off at the start I knew something was wrong. The menu screen was blood red and all it said was "SAN" in white text. No pictures or anything. The game began to load to the cutscene where CJ is at the airport. All normal there until it gets into Ganton. When the Ballas shoot through the window, the game cuts to CJ's mom, who is getting shot at, all of her organs fall out and she was screaming in pain until the final shot blew her head off completely. That never happens. When Sweet runs there, he doesn't say anything, he doesn't scream "Mama!" like he usually does. When he discovers her dead body the game went black and a bloodcurdling female scream is heard. When CJ receives the phone call, instead of Sweet informing him of their mother's death, a bunch of loud breathing and distorted crying is heard. I wanted to shut off the game, but I was interested. The game started me off at Mount Chilliad in the shack instead of the alleyway with the BMX. I walked through the shack trying to get out, but everything was sealed. The game then turned black and showed a picture of CJ's dead mom for a split second, then it spawned me in the alley with BMX. Something isn't right though. The sky was blood red, there were no peds or cars, and eerie piano music was being played in reverse. Graffiti was appearing on the walls saying "families 4 life", body bags were lying on the sidewalk, screams could be heard, and CJ's face was all distorted and he had glowing eyes. I was fucking scared as shit at this point. I walked around town looking for somebody. Nothing, just an empty town. I began to hear an engine from a vehicle. It was getting louder each second. I turned around and there was nothing. The sound grew louder and louder until CJ fell to the ground dead, as if he got ran over. The game then cuts black and says "help" in bloody red letters. When CJ respawned, everything was black, sidewalks, walls, buildings, everything. All you could see is CJ and the outlines of everything. The music was getting louder and voices of the peds could be heard. The screen began flashing and CJ became pixelated and more engine sounds were coming through. The piano was getting louder and the motors were louder than ever. This was straight from a horror film. The screen turned black, and a flashing image of CJ's mom's ghost appeared with CJ screaming. The game cut back to CJ at the Panopticon, this is when I began feeling unsettled. It was storming. The sky was red and the clock had frozen at 06:66. That isn't even a time. There was a rusty wheelchair on the grass, and I could hear faint chainsaw sounds in the background. At this point, I'm confused and terrified. Every time I tried to leave, CJ would die. I couldn't go anywhere. Frustrated, I turned off the game and went to sleep. Monday, May 21, 2012 I had a strange dream last night about that wheelchair. It started to wheel it's way over to me very slowly. I could see a faint figure on the chair, as if it were a victim of the mysterious chainsaw sounds. The person had long hair and was in a bloody hospital gown. The person had only 3 teeth and no legs, when the wheelchair bumped into me,it made a very loud scream and everything went black, and the "help" text appeared in the same exact form as it did when CJ died. This could be telling me something that I need to find out in the game so I turned on the PS2 and began playing. I wish I hadn't. The game cut off to CJ in a dark, haunted asylum, just sitting there, unable to move. He begins crying about the loss of his mother. The crying is distorted and doesn't even sound like CJ, the picture of his mom's body flashes in the screen for 3 seconds then disappears. CJ then gets up and he is playable. I started to walk through the asylum. Every door was shut except one, stupid as I am, I went through it, I wish I did not do that. The game cuts off to a disturbing cutscene of CJ's mom's body getting devoured by the faint figure I saw in my dream. I screamed and tried to turn the TV off. It wouldn't turn off. The figure looked at CJ and started to roll in the wheelchair to him. The screen cut black and CJ began to scream and gruesome sound effects were heard. Bloody red text appeared saying "I told you to help." Then the credits screen rolled up. Before I took the game out, I noticed something on the credits screen that shocked the hell out of me. In tiny text, it said: "I had fun playing with you." I jumped. I took the game out and smashed it with a hammer. I hope I never have to experience something like that ever again. Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Deletion Log Refugees